Angel
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: After what seems like a long day, I finally got my angel. It was hard, but totally worth it. To see her smile everyday. To hold her when she's sad. She's my angel. READ TO FIND OUT WHICH PARING


**Angel **

**Summary: After what seems like a long day, I finally got my Angel. It was hard, but it was totally worth it. To see her smile everyday, To hold her when she's sad. She's my angel. **

I slowly walk on the New York streets, I am a 20 year old, barley got out of college, working at a boring job, but still i'm rich, but I'm feel lonely, I don't keep in touch with my friends from high school, I don't talk to my sister anymore either, even though she changed her ways, we live too far apart to talk. Not even by email.

The sky is gray and gloomy, it's cold, and it's starting to rain, the wind blows at my funky hat, yes I still wear them, you would think I gave them up, but you're wrong.

I get to my penthouse apartment buliding, I take the elevator all the way up to the top. My house. My paradise. My depression. I can't stop, but wonder. What would have happened if my angel, my school crush didn't get with Troy Bolton, would she have come to me on her first day, say she would love to be my friend, but instead she ignored me and went off with _him. _It's not that I hated Troy, he's cool, I just was jealous. They're probably married now. I can't stand it if it's true.

I look at the yearbook, I look at the signature's I got, but there was one, I keep reading over and over.

_Ryan._

_U are an amzing friend. Stay the same, and don't be like Sharpay. _

_I'll miss you when we graduate. Keep on soaring ;)_

_I love you. _

_Gabriella Montez. _

She said she loves me. Well as a friend she does, in my mind, she means everything to me. I just hope Troy doesn't hurt her. Cause I don't ever want to see that pretty face cry.

KNOCK KNOCK. Someone's at the door, I better go anwser it, it's probably one of my workers asking me for a raise.

I opened the door, surprised it wasn't anyone of them, but my Angel, the girl of my dreams, was standing outside my door. Her face pale, her eyes swelled up with tears, her pretty hair sticking to her pretty face.

"Gabriella, what's wrong. Come in." I babbled, I think I came on a little bit too obvious, but hey I love her.

"Thanks Ryan." She said softly. I watched her sit down on my couch.

"Ok, so tell me what's wrong." I said getting her a drink.

"Ok, here's what happened." She took a sip of her drink then continued; " Me and Troy just moved in together, we aren't married and we're not enagaged either." Relief went through my system. "And one night, I came home from work, and I saw him kissing......" She paused

"Kissed who? Gaby, Who did he kiss?" I asked in a firm voice.

"He kissed Sharpay." She spat out, then cried into my shoulder, I stroked her hair.

"Wait, He kissed SHARPAY?! my sister" I yelled suddenly

"Yeah, and she liked it." She sighed sadly.

"Hang on Gaby, stay here I'm going to make a quick phone call." I said walking into my bedroom.

I picked up the phone and started to dial as fast as my fingers could. The phone started rinfing then heard a click, and a "hello"

_"Hello" _A perky voice said

"Sharpay." I said grtting my teeth.

"_Ry? OMG how great to hear from you again, so what's up-" _I cut her off.

"Shut up Shar, and listen. Gaby is here at my penthouse in New York, and she keeps telling me that Troy kissed you and you liked it. Is that True?"

There was silence on the other end. I know that Silence it was Sharpay's guilty silence.

"_Ry, You know me. Come on." _She finally said.

"LIE! Tell me the truth NOW!" I roared, I sounded awful, but you cares this is my sister.

"_Ok, Look what Gaby said was true I DID kiss Troy and He kissed me, I DID like it, and He LIKED it. There you happy now?" _She confessed.

"Yes, well I just have one more thing to say."

"_What's That Ry?" _

"You are a heartless witch!"

I hung up the phone before I even had chance to what her reaction was. I opened the door, and saw that Gabriella was still there, perfect.

"Hey Ry, Did you make your phone call?" She asked, Her voice making me melt.

"Uhh...Yeah I did." I smiled.

"Ry, I need to tell you something." She said. "When I wrote that letter thing in your yearbook 2 years ago, when I said I loved you, I meant it." My heart stopped. My world stopped spinning.

"Uhh. Gaby, look I love you too." I smiled.

She smiled, and I smiled and then we kissed, a long, passionate kiss. We broke when we couldn't breathe anymore.

"I love you Ry."

"I Love you too Gaby."

The next day, Gaby moved in, I called Sharpay back and apologized, and I had her apologize to Gaby, so everything was perfect. I left my old job for theather, so did Gaby, we starred in all of the productions.

All in all, After what seems to be a long day, I finally got my Angel, it was hard, but totally worth it. To see her smile everyday. To holde her when she's sad. She's my angel.

FIN

**This was my first HSM fic. so please be nice, I have another one on the way. So be prepared:) I Love Troyella, Ryella, and Troypay. They are great:) Rock on. REVIEW, and yes this was a Ryella\Troypay. I didn't put it in the summary cause I wanted you to guess which parings it was. HA!**


End file.
